1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method therefor, as well as a program for implementing the control method, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus which is capable of displaying configuration items of functions of a plurality of image processing apparatuses, and a control method therefor, as well as a program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a case where a plurality of image processing apparatuses exist on a network in an office, a user who desires to use one of the image processing apparatuses via a PC is required, first, to designate the desired image processing apparatus by selecting the name thereof on a screen of the PC.
However, when there are a lot of image processing apparatuses on a network, it is difficult for the user to determine an image processing apparatus suitable for use only by the name thereof. To solve this problem, there is a demand for a purpose-oriented user interface via which the user can determine an image processing apparatus for use not by the name thereof, but by a function desired by the user.
To realize such a user interface, there has been proposed a technique in which the functions of a plurality of image processing apparatuses are collectively displayed so as to enable selection of an image processing apparatus that can satisfy functions selected by a user (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-187573).
According to the technique proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-187573, one of the image processing apparatuses displays thereon a screen for use in selecting functions that can be performed by other image processing apparatuses on the network. This enables a user to select one for use while feeling as if the functions were additionally provided in the image processing apparatus currently operated by the user. In this technique, however, the user cannot obtain information as to which of the image processing apparatuses on the network will perform the selected functions or information as to whether the functions can be performed by a single image processing apparatus, until the user actually completes selection of the function and gives an execution instruction.
For this reason, when no desired image processing apparatus is selected, the user has to carry out a selecting operation again after having completed the selection of functions and given the execution instruction.